


Sweet Treat

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-29
Updated: 2005-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: One-shot. Blaise finds an interesting article in Witch Weekly.





	Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Notes:** written for broi" based on [this post.](http://www.livejournal.com/users/hailiebu/18019.html#cutid1) Thanks to for her extensive knowledge of kinky foodsex.

"You want to put WHAT _WHERE_?!"

 

Draco Malfoy's scream could have been heard by the entire Slytherin dungeons, had Blaise Zabini not thought ahead and cast a silencing charm.

 

Blaise rolled his eyes and shoved the magazine under Draco's nose, pointing at the article in question. "There, Dray, look," he said sweetly. "It's supposed to feel really good."

 

Draco stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes, shaking his head. "You are unbelievable, Zabini."

 

"I know," Blaise replied smugly.

 

"No, I mean honestly, unbelievable. Where did you get this rubbish?"

 

"I was bored in Charms and Pansy let me borrow it."

 

"I should have known." Draco sighed. "Well, you are not putting anything… _edible_ … on my… you know."

 

"You didn't object when I smothered you in chocolate syrup and had a Dray sundae."

 

"But that was -"

 

"Or when we nicked the strawberries and whipped cream from the kitchens and -"

 

"Well, I -"

 

"And there was that one time with the honey -"

 

"I get the point," Draco said scathingly. "I swear, Zabini, sometimes you are too kinky for _my_ own good."

 

Blaise grinned. "So I get to try it, then?"

 

"Fine, whatever." Draco flipped on his back and sighed again. "Have you ever even eaten a donut before?"

 

"No," admitted Blaise, "but they're made of sugar, so they shouldn't be too bad."

 

Blaise withdrew his wand and conjured a simple glazed donut. The two boys examined it for a moment before Draco burst out laughing.

 

"It's not going to fit," he gasped, chuckling hysterically.

 

"It's not _supposed_ to," replied Blaise calmly, as if he was explaining the levitation charm to a first year. "You just stick it on the head and nibble around it."

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. "How does that make me feel good?"

 

"You'll find out."

 

Blaise crawled seductively towards Draco and mounted him, kissing him energetically. Draco pulled back long enough to say, "You act like you've done this before."

 

Blaise ground their lower bodies together. "Not with a donut," he said in a low voice. "You'll be the first."

 

"Finally, the first at _something_ ," Draco said bitterly.

 

"You know you're the only one I want to do these things with." Blaise kissed his way to Draco's neck, sucking gently on the sensitive skin behind his ear.

 

"Yeah, yeah. You love me, I know. Let's get this over with, shall we? Then we can shag properly."

 

"Good to see I'm rubbing off on you." 

 

Chuckling, Blaise pulled Draco's shirt over his head and lowered himself to run his tongue up and down Draco's chest. He lightly flicked a nipple, teasing it to a peak and then going to work on the other one. Draco bucked his hips up in response.

 

"Mmm," mumbled Blaise appreciatively. "I see you're warming up to the idea."

 

"I'm warming up to the idea of your mouth on my cock," said Draco firmly.

 

Blaise moved his head lower, dipping his tongue into Draco's belly button and sucking on the soft flesh right above his trousers.

 

"Zabini, you insufferable tease."

 

Blaise grinned wickedly as Draco squirmed beneath him. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Draco's trousers and pushed them down just far enough to allow the straining erection to spring free, pressing up against Blaise's throat.

 

Draco breathed heavily as Blaise positioned the donut on the head of his cock. It was a tight fit, and surprisingly enough, the donut didn't break. Draco eyed it suspiciously, trying to decipher the odd yet somehow pleasant feeling he was getting from a pastry.

 

Blaise licked tentatively at the donut and cocked his head in thought. "Not too bad," he decided, running his tongue around the donut's perimeter.

 

Draco's entire body shuddered as Blaise started to consume small sections, flicking his tongue underneath where the donut met Draco's cock. It was the strangest feeling he had ever felt in his life. Not bad, though. Not bad at all.

 

Draco propped himself up on his elbows and watched Blaise devour most of the donut, alternating sides by crossing the head of his cock. Blaise pressed his tongue in the slit on every other turn, causing Draco to throw his head back and groan.

 

When only a thin ring of donut remained, Blaise engulfed Draco's entire length in his mouth, breaking off the final sugary piece with his tongue. Draco moaned louder, thrusting both hands into Blaise's hair, grabbing fistfuls and yanking firmly.

 

Blaise grunted around Draco's cock, tightening his hot, sticky mouth around the throbbing flesh. He bobbed up and down with wild abandon, and it wasn't long before the bitter tang of Draco's release joined the glazed sweetness in Blaise's mouth.

 

" _Oh, my_ -" Draco screeched, trailing off as he came.

 

Blaise raised himself up to face his boyfriend and licked his lips thoughtfully. "Interesting combination, that is."

 

Draco took one look at Blaise's glaze-covered face and pulled him in for a kiss, seeking his tongue madly, crushing their bodies together.

 

"So I take it the magazine was right, then?" Blaise muttered against Draco's lips.

 

"Shut up and shag me," Draco demanded.

 

Blaise grinned and immediately started laughing. "Gives new meaning to the phrase 'smile like a donut,' eh?"

 

_Fin_.


End file.
